


Teachers Pet

by LonelyMermaid



Series: Clexa Smut [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyMermaid/pseuds/LonelyMermaid
Summary: Lexa will do anything to up her grade.





	Teachers Pet

"So, where did you say you were going tonight?" Anya questioned as Lexa rummaged through the wardrobe that the two girls shared

"Study group for my History course," Lexa replied with the slightest of untruths

Where Lexa was in fact going tonight was related to her History class but it wasn't a study group. Lexa was going to her professors home for a 'private' session to discuss her work in class. "And," she had said to Lexa, "Perhaps we can figure out a way to raise that B to an A."

Dr. Clarke's house was but a few blocks from campus. 

"Come in Lexa," Dr. Clarke said when she opened the door. Lexa walked past her as she entered  
In the classroom, at lecture, Clarke was all business-power suits, power dresses etc. Tonight, however, she was wearing a pair of shorts, exposing her long legs and a button-up blouse, but only buttoned half-way up, showing a bit of cleavage. 

"Have you eaten?" Clarke asked and, without waiting for an answer from Lexa, said further, "I took the liberty to make us a small Chef's Salad. Hope you like it," motioning for Lexa to follow her into her small kitchen/dining area.

Clarke had decided that they would eat and discuss areas of the course where Lexa could do a bit better. Turns out that while Lexa scored well on the Q/A tests, it was the essay questions that brought her overall grade average lower.

"Of course, I realize that essays are graded subjectively," Dr. Clarke was saying as they cleared the salad bowls, "So, perhaps I might need to revisit some of your essays to see if I might have been a bit too harsh with you."

"That would be great," Lexa replied with as much modesty as she could muster, "It really would, Dr. Clarke."

"Oh, please, Lexa, we're out of the classroom so please, drop the regulations and just call me Clarke, okay?"

"Yes Ma'am...I mean, okay, Clarke," Lexa replied.

"Come, let's go to the den, sit and we'll finish our discussion," taking Lexa by her hand she led her into the room.

"I can't thank you enough," Lexa said, "I mean, if you want me to do extra credit work, I will; I'll do anything to bring up my grade."

Clarke stopped pouring her glass of wine for a second when Lexa said that, her eyes scanning her face as if trying to estimate the meaning, a small smile on her lips. She leaned back into her couch.

"Enough about classwork for a bit," Clarke announced after taking a sip from her glass, "How is it that a good-looking young woman like you isn't out on a date tonight?"

"School is my priority," Lexa answered honestly.

"Admirable, but surely you have a boyfriend, don't you?"

"No, I don't...don't really swing that way," Again, answering her honestly, "not exactly my type. And I haven't exactly found the right girl yet.1"

"But don't you get lonely, though?" She pressed further.

"Sometimes," Lexa admitted, "but, I usually find a way to handle it when it happens," hoping the double meaning wouldn't be lost on her.

It wasn't. Clarke smiled a 'knowing' smile at her, nodding in agreement.

"Still, it feels good to be able to share those moments with another, don't you think?" She asked, her damned eyes searching for a clue on lexa’s face.

"Yes, it does," She admitted.

hoping that she could feign a look of embarrassment as Lexa said further, "Don't think horrible of me but, honestly, sometimes my roomie and I 'help' each other when we feel lonely."

"Nothing wrong with that, Lexa" Clarke answered as she placed her glass on the coffee table "I mean, who knows a woman's body and needs better than another woman, right?"

It became quiet for a bit, Clarke’s eyes rising to meet Lexa’s, Clarke chewing on the corner of her lip, as if in thought.

"I could, if you'd like, show you some things that might help you when you or your suite-mate needs a little help with those lonely feelings," She said to lexa.

Faking shyness, Lexa lowered her eyes before raising them again, saying, "Could you? I mean, would you do that for me? I've never really been with anyone that's had much experience," she lied. 

Leaning towards her, Clarke slowly moved her mouth towards Lexa’s, stopping just short of their lips touching, her hand now caressing her chin.

She kissed her, softly, sweetly, her lips absolutely the softest of any that Lexa has ever kissed.

Feeling Clarkes tongue against her lips, Lexa opened her mouth to accept it, admiring at how warm and tender it felt in her mouth.

A soft moan escaped from Clarke's mouth when Lexa slipped her tongue into her waiting mouth, moving her hand into Clarke’s opened blouse, softly squeezing her breast and nipple as Lexa increased the eagerness of her kiss.

Dropping her hand to Lexa’s waist, she slipped it under her shirt, raising Lexa’s shirt as she did so, exposing, then cupping her breast in her hand as soft moans of lust escaped from both of them.

"Oh Clarke, that really feels good," Lexa cooed as she expertly squeezed and fondled her tits.

Clarke quickly pulled her shirt over and off of Lexa, dropping her mouth immediately to suck and kiss her tits as Lexa held her head to her breasts. As she played with Lexa’s nipples with her tongue, she started undoing the button and zip of Lexa’s jeans as she moved her hands to help get Lexa out of her pants.

Standing, Lexa pulled them off, then quickly slid out of her thong at the same time. 

"Against the couch arm, sweetie, lay against the couch arm," Clarke cooed as Lexa did exactly that, placing one of her legs on the floor, the other, over the couch back. There could be no mistaking what she was expecting to happen next.

Smiling, while her eyes fucked hers, Clarke moved to slip her arms under Lexa’s legs, holding them in place as she lowered her mouth to Lexa’s pussy. Slowly, softly, she ate her. Her top lip and mouth massaged Lexa’s clit, while her bottom lip and mouth played with the folds of her pussy's lips, separating them, making them flow with her juices. 

Lexa heard myself moaning as Clarke took her to the edge three times, the last two as she tongue-fucked her while she massaged her swollen, hardened, clit with her fingers.

Clarke lifted her head, Lexa’s juices were visible on her lips as she stood while Lexa fought to catch her breath, Clarke undid, then dropping, her shorts, followed quickly by her blouse. Standing there naked, she said, in no uncertain terms, "Follow me."

Lexa followed her down a short hallway that led to her bedroom. Climbing onto her king-sized bed, she lay on her back, beckoning Lexa with her hand to join her.

"Make love to me, Lexa, make me cum, sweetie," She said as Lexa leaned over her to kiss her, her tongue deep in her mouth, Clarkes soft moans of excitement coming quickly.

As Lexa continued to kiss her, she moved Lexa’s hand to her pussy, letting her thumb flick over her clit as Lexa fingered her. Lexa moved her mouth to Clarke’s breasts, she sucked and licked her tits and nipples, all the while fingering her with increasing passion.

Bringing Clarke to the brink several times, Lexa swiftly moved to lay between her legs, her mouth dropping to suck Clarkes clit into her mouth. Opening her lips, Lexa let her tongue flick over Clarke’s clit as she continued to finger her but, now, with two fingers.

Clarke cried out into the darkened room when she came the first time, her hips bucking against Lexas mouth and tongue as she ate her. Not letting her catch her breath, Lexa brought her to several more climaxes, her body now bathed in sweat from excitement.

"sweetie, that was really, really good," Clarke cooed as she took Lexa into her arms, embracing her, hugging her tight to her body as they moved their pussies against each other.

Lexa kissed Clarke, played with her tits as they continued to grind at each other, bringing them to a simultaneous orgasm. Clarke released her from the hug after their climaxes subsided, Lexa rolled off of her, leaving her hand on one of Clarkes breasts for her to fondle.

"I really enjoyed that, Clarke, that was the best I ever had," Lexa said in a soft voice.

"I enjoyed it more than you know," Clarke replied as she stroked Lexa’s cheek with her fingers, "So much so that I think you should plan on returning to discuss your classwork on Wednesday evening, okay?"


End file.
